McEddie - A kinda 825 tie-in
by sym64
Summary: Our newest team member can't believe he has been around for the entire season and just NOW gets his first story...


Our newest team member can't believe he has been around for the entire season and just NOW gets his first story...

A big thank you to Cokie316.

Yeah, well, what can I say, I am still here, but haven't posted or read on here for ages. Let's see how this goes and I might come back. ;-)

* * *

 **McEddie – a kinda 8.25 tie-in  
** _ **by Sym64**_

"Sorry, Buddy, but no swimming tonight."

Huh, that was odd. My human almost always went for a swim with me in the evenings. One of my favorites times. Well, OK, a swim in the morning wasn't so bad either.

I took a closer look at my tall human and saw that he wasn't moving as smoothly and quickly as usual. Also, there were some bruises on his face. Not good, not good. I wish he would take me with him on some of his dangerous missions, so that I could protect him. Which was my job, by the way. But he is stubborn that way. Always thinking about others first.

Just the other day, he came home all banged up and aching. And my junior human was also banged up a little. I wonder what they had been doing. I bet they had fun; again without me.

Oh, speaking of fun, I had lots of fun the other day. One of my human's friends came by and borrowed me for a walk. She was really nice and gave me treats. And she let me off the leash and she threw a ball for me to fetch. I'll never get tired of those little bouncy balls. After that we went indoors where she met with a guy, and they ate cake and stuff. But I didn't get any. That was no fun.

Later when we got back home my human said I was her wingman. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what that means, because I don't have no stinking wings. But the day had been such fun and the woman was really nice. I hope to see her again. Wings or no wings.

"Ugh."

Was that a groan I just heard? Looking up at my human I can see that he's hurting. His hand is on his back, and he's leaning against the kitchen counter. I look at the bowl of food and then back at my human.

"It's OK, Buddy, eat up."

I didn't believe for a second that he was OK, but food is food, you know. I hurried to finish my dinner; I had to check on my human. He went outside to sit on the beach. Yeah, well, I couldn't blame him, it is a beautiful view.

I made my way outside and spotted my human right where I thought he'd be. Sitting in one of the chairs facing the ocean, a bottle of what I knew was beer in his hands, and just ending a phone call.

I trotted over to him and looked at him; checking if I could see any other injuries. I could still smell the blood, and the strange smell that was the same as the place where the man had the needles. My human called him crazy vet. Anyway, he smelled like that. I wonder if he had been to see that man again.

My human looked at me with that smile that I knew by now meant he was in a really good mood. Not that my human wasn't most of the times in a good mood, but this smile was special. I saw it the first time the other day when an old friend had come by. OK, I didn't get to meet her. Again, one of the times I was left at home. We really need to work on that. I could be of so much help.

Well, that woman must be really special, because my human grinned like an idiot for days even after she had left. Just like he looks now.

I really hope to meet her one day; my human said she'd be back. So, that is something to look forward to. I'm sure I will like her as much as my human does.

I must say, I got pretty lucky with my human. I also had a great time before I met him, and I really loved my other human. It was hard losing him, but my new human was really good to me back then, and I know he really, really liked me right away.

"I wish I knew what you are thinking, Buddy."

I looked up at my human who was watching me. Well, right now I'm thinking why the heck you call me buddy all the time. You do know that my name is Eddie, right?

Although, the other day I heard two women call me McEddie. And they were looking at me and my human in a very strange way. McEddie. Huh. I kinda like it.


End file.
